This invention relates to toy figures having a plurality of body parts each adjoined one to another by ball and socket joints.
Toy figures aim to replicate the posture and movement of the corresponding live figures. For instance, a human-like toy figure attempts to replicate as far as possible the movements of the human body.
As toy figures decrease in size, it becomes more difficult to design and manufacture the toy figures incorporating multiple movable joints.
A particular problem, for such small toy figures, is the need to provide small joints that are durable have sufficiently close tolerances to provide the necessary friction between the moveable surfaces of the joints required for proper operation of the joints.
As the number of joints increases, the problem is compounded because the competing need for strength in the joints generally points to larger limb members, whereas compactness is often a desired goal in small toy figures.
The present invention proposes improvements particularly to the joint arrangements used in such miniaturized toy figures.
The invention is restricted to the field of toy figures, and in particular addresses problems associated with miniature toy figures which are, for example, around or slightly larger than three inches high.
According to the present invention, there is provided an articulated toy figure comprising a plurality of body parts each operatively adapted to be adjoined one to another by a ball-socket joint arrangement,
each ball-socket joint arrangement having a ball portion protruding from a region of a body part and also having a corresponding socket portion located in an adjoining body part,
the ball portion having a knob supported on a shaft,
the socket portion having a socket which rotatably receives the knob,
wherein, in one or more of the ball-socket joint arrangements, the socket portion is provided with a contoured cavity arrangement having the socket in its interior, the contoured cavity arrangement limiting the extent of movement of the shaft therewithin.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, for one or more of the ball-socket joint arrangements, a rotation-guard is provided proximate the region of the body part from which the ball portion protrudes, the rotation-guard also limiting the extent of movement of the shaft within the contoured cavity arrangement,
each contoured cavity arrangement and rotation-guard, individually or in combination, enabling the ball-socket joint arrangement to largely replicate the movement of such a joint in a corresponding live figure.
Preferably, the rotation-guard comprises a protrusion of the body part from which the ball portion protrudes, the protrusion hindering the rotation of the adjoining body part.
Preferably, the rotation-guard is integral and formed of the same material as the body part from which it protrudes.
Preferably, the rotation-guard comprises a protrusion that protrudes from the body part generally in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the shaft.
Preferably, one of the rotation guards is located at a joint which corresponds to a knee.
One of the rotation guards may be located at a joint which corresponds to an ankle.
Preferably, the contoured cavity arrangement includes contoured side walls which define the extent of movement of the shaft therewithin, the shaft being adapted to rotate within the confines of the side walls of the cavity arrangement.
In one or more of the ball-socket joint arrangements, the side walls may be non-symmetrical.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the side walls of the contoured cavity arrangement define an opening leading to the socket, the opening allowing movement of the stem therein with a greater degree of freedom of movement in generally a first direction than in a second direction which is transverse to the first direction.
Preferably, the knob is detachably connectable to the corresponding socket portion.
Preferably, in the ball portion, the ratio of the ball diameter to the shaft diameter is around 1.36.
Preferably, the toy figure when standing upright is around three inches high.
Preferably, the toy figure when standing upright is at least three inches high.
In an embodiment of the invention, the ball diameter is 0.05 to 0.08 mm larger than the socket diameter to provide interference suitable for achieving longevity of stability in the articulations.
Preferably, each of the legs of the toy figure has a lower and an upper limb, the lower limb being larger than the upper limb to enable to the center of gravity to be positioned closed to the lower portion of the overall leg.
Preferably, each of the arms of the toy figure has a lower and upper limb, the lower limb being larger than the upper limb to enable to the center of gravity to be positioned closed to the lower portion of the overall arm.
Preferably, the ankle of the toy figure has a ball portion wherein the stem is arranged substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the lower leg body part.
Preferably, the ball portion protruding from the ankle is connected to the side of a body part corresponding to a foot.
Preferably, the toy figure is provided with ball-socket joint arrangements in the ankle, knees, hips, torso, shoulders, elbows and neck.
Preferably, the toy figure is provided with ball-socket joint arrangements in all of its joints, preferably numbering fourteen in total.
Preferably, the weight of the leg portions of the toy figure are substantially the same as the remaining parts of the figure to achieve a degree of balanceability of the toy.
In an embodiment of the invention, in one or more of the ball-socket joint arrangements, the socket is located at one end of an elongated body part, the socket portion being adapted to receive the knob into the socket through an opening in a lateral side of the elongated body part.
Preferably, the toy is human-like or animal-like.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a ball-socket joint arrangement operatively adapted to join a plurality of body parts to form an articulated toy figure,
the ball-socket joint arrangement having a ball portion protruding from a region of a body part and also having a corresponding socket portion located in an adjoining body part,
the ball portion having a knob supported on a shaft,
the socket portion having a socket which rotatably receives the knob,
wherein, in one or more of the ball-socket joint arrangements, the socket portion is provided with a contoured cavity arrangement having the socket in its interior, the contoured cavity arrangement limiting the extent of movement of the stem therewithin.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an ankle socket as described above in the context of the toy figure.